macrocreatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempy
As an artist, Tempy is an artist, primarily doing Adult Erotica, who is mostly known for his Fan work and Flash projects, notably his 'Macro Sonic Dating Sim'. While small amounts of work has been done before 2005, most of his work started around 2005 with his Macro Sonic work. Since then, he has tended to do less Macro than before, but his art style has improved over time. As well as his MSDS, other noted Flash Macro Projects have been the two interactive movies in his 'The Macro trap' series ('Tikal in The Macro Trap - Part 1' & 'Sonia in The Macro Trap - Part 2'), as well as a number of non-Macro Projects for sites like Ero-Mania such as Flash game 'Paradise Hotel', and his Code 69 Comic Series Macro Sonic Dating Sim ---- Starting in 2007, Tempy's "Macro Sonic Dating Sim" was done with support of the Macro Sonic Forums and Early beta 'in progress' versions were often uploaded for Bug testing by the community. Over time a number of features were added given more of what people wanted for the game. Originally, You played as one of three Male Characters who had to date one of Three girls (Tikal, Amy Rose, Sonia) and, if possible, get her to grow to Macro size via giving her Chaos Emeralds, which could be won via trivia questions. As the project went on, a fourth girl was added (Sally Acorn) and later, the three male characters were datable (though you are unable to date the Character you play as). MSDS was finally released as Complete in 2008 and received alot of views on Tempy's own site. In December 2009, MSDS.1, an Update to the original, was released. This fixed many of the bugs and spelling errors and was deemed '100% Bug Free'. A Save Feature and a couple of extra pieces of art were added to round off the update, however, it appears to have been unnoticed by many and some believe there are still bugs due to thinking the game is 'too hard', despite views by others (including the creator) that it is one of the easier Sims he has ever played. Tempy's game 'Paradise Hotel', released on Pay site 'Ero-Mania' in november 2009, is seen as a example of what MSDS 2 might be, as it is another Sim game, however, it follows a much different style. A free Demo was given on his own site.As of Februray 2010, Tempy has revealed that MSDS 2, the much asked for sequel, will probably NOT be made due to many 'stolen' copies of the game, posted on other sites (sometimes on sites which profit from it) and lack of interest given to him, despite interest shown on some of the sites that have stolen it. An early test shot of a version of MSDS 2 engine idea was included as a hidden secret in the original and updated release. However, Tempy has hinted how MSDS2 would be a bigger game giving the player control of a 'customizable' character as it can move though the game's world